


Stay

by do_youngs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_youngs/pseuds/do_youngs
Summary: If it wasnt for fate who decided to always put you in the same class as his ever since kindergarten, you wouldn’t have known him.





	Stay

Kim Doyoung.

If it wasnt for fate who decided to always put you in the same class as his ever since kindergarten, you wouldn’t have known him.

He was always the quiet kid who sat at the back of the classroom. He would only talk when he’s called by the teacher, and even then his voice wouldn’t be heard because its just so soft. You find him often eating his recess alone, and when someone talks to him he fidgets with his fingers and looks down to his feet. The only time you ever see him smile is when his mother comes to pick him up from school. everything about him and his life was all a mystery to you, and you didnt know what to do with that lingering curiosity because you were just a kid too. So in those years, at the back seat of your mother’s car while she’s driving home from your kindergarten, all you could do was wonder: What could have possibly made him this way?

First grade is when kids like you and Doyoung start to spend the whole day in school. For the past two or three years, all you could do was watch him from a far up until lunch time only. But now? You have all day. And you must admit, you were getting more and more sad to see such a young man trapped in his own little world.

You thought he deserved to see the sun, the light. He deserved to feel how warm and pleasing it is to play and sweat under the sun as it watches kids play happily.

So one day when everyone was in the playground, you didn’t play along with the other kids. You decided to stay inside the classroom with Doyoung, and although it was a little hard to crack his shell open, you stayed, listened and insisted to be by his side.

It has always been that way. for the you and for him, even now that you are in your early 20s.

So, was there a problem? No. Of course not. You wouldn’t ask for anything else, if you were given a chance to. He has never left your side, just the way you never left his. He’s been very supportive, loving and caring all these years to the point that you trust him more than your own family. Maybe even more than yourself. He was everything you could ask for, as a best friend. And you wouldn’t replace him, not now, and not ever. Not even in a million years.

But that’s where your smile falls.

Alone side with him supporting, loving and caring for you, you’ve also supported, loved and cared for him as you watch him go on dates, go official, one break’s the other’s heart, and then.. go on another date. Sometimes you wonder if this is really the Doyoung you’ve adored and grown up with. You wonder if this is what the silent, lonely kid at the back of the class room has grown up to become.

You weren’t being selfish. Well, that’s what you like to believe in. If this is what he wants in his life, then so be it. If he’s happy and contented with what he achieves, then you’re satisfied as well. After all, you were just a best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. All you could do was support, love and care for him just as he does and has always done to you.

But every time he comes knocking on your door, tears streaming down his face and his body drenched in the rain, you can’t help but think of the opposite.

Is he really happy? Is this really worth staying silent for?

These thoughts roamed your head as your eyes fill with pity and sorrow. You weren’t even listening to what he was saying, you just stared at the mess in front of you and it took all your strength and energy to refrain yourself from kissing him right then and there just to remove the pain that’s swallowing him up.

Because you have your own pain to handle too.

But this night? You were exhausted. It was finals week, and everyone was studying. Doyoung said he was until you heard a knock on your door. You wondered who could it have been, knowing no one had told you they were coming to visit.

To your surprise, it was Doyoung. His hoodie was all wet and heavy from the rain, he was looking down and fidgeting with his fingers which he had developed long long ago. But you? You acted fast.

“Come in here.”

You gave him extra clothes that he left and a towel to dry himself up, helped him walk to the rest room and while he was changing all you could think about was..

What could have possibly made him this way?

“I’m sorry. i know youre studying and i should be studying and i told you i was studying im sorry i lied im so sorry but—“

“Doyoung. Sit down.”

He sat beside you, a cup of hot chocolate in hand and just when you thought you were just going to head back to study he suddenly spoke up.

“I’m so stupid.”

You stayed.

“I’m so fucking sorry for this. I always come to you when im drunk and broken and I-okay I know youre sick of my bullshit and I completely understand because who wouldn’t?” He chuckles. “I even came to you today. While you’re exhausted because youre studying. Fuck. Never mind, I’ll just go home.”

“You know i wont be able to study anymore if you go.”  
  
You have always kept quiet when he’s ranting. Maybe you are selfish, after all. Because you don’t listen. But you didn’t do it on purpose, you had to take those chances because that’s the only time you’re completely allowed to be lost in his eyes and stare at his face as long as you want to.

“You know im serious about her, y/n. We’ve been together for three months now. And she was cheating on me the whole time. I’m so stupid. I should have known when she lied about me giving her those hickeys. I should have known it was all a lie. I’m so small and childish i cant believe—“

You knew it wasnt the right time. He just came back from a heartbreak and here you are about to confuse him and his feelings even more. You don’t even know where the sudden confidence came from, but you really really were tired. And getting lost into doyoung’s eyes weren’t enough to relieve the stress off your bones. You needed some kind of friction, and you had just the right answer for that.

It all happened in an instant. You pulled yourself together and sealed the irrelevant space between you two with a kiss. And with that fireworks started exploding around you, and inside your own heart that beats for him. It only happened for about six seconds, and you didn’t know what to do after all this ends. But you didn’t care. Your world, your life, is here in front of you and you’re not going to waste any more opportunities of claiming him as yours, although it might seem unlikely.

You didnt expect him to kiss back. Hell, you were about to pull away when all of a sudden he grabbed your back and pulled you closer to him. You were surprised by his sudden actions, even letting out a small yelp before he reconnected your lips. You threw your hands over the back of his neck as the two of you completely melted into each other as if you two were made to do this. You suited each other perfectly and fate was just testing your patience all this time. And maybe this was the moment you’ve been dreading for ever since that day you saw his gummy smile when his mother picked him up from school.

You were selfish. Now, you can admit. All you wanted was him to be yours, you were desperate. But you should have just waited patiently. Because just like he once said, if fate said it will happen, then it will. Just trust it. And now here you are, kissing your world, your life.

And this time? You’ve decided to stay. Once again.

This was the love story between you and Kim Doyoung.

A kid who was curious about the kid who always sat at the back of the class room.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work!!! Needs more work, right? I still hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
